


Do you like me too

by Tanyawanya



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: A songfic, Fic, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, MADE, SO, Sweet, but this is actually not angst or anything just cute, i thought i want cute, is the title of the, the title of the song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanyawanya/pseuds/Tanyawanya
Summary: They know they aren't the confirmation type but sometimes they thought to themselves if their boyfriend love them too.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	Do you like me too

**Author's Note:**

> Supposed to be a gift for my beloved dumbass i hope they like it 💕

Techno stares at his sweetheart who, for the love of god, is wearing a dress.

Quackity spuns around in the room wearing a maroon turtle neck-longsleeve mini dress that wilbur bought him from somewhere because he lost a bet.  
He was wearing a pink wig that he bought few years ago for fun and it matches his partner's bright pink hair.

_“Do you like me in a dress_?” quackity never gets an answer but he can see the small smile of his partner that he knows what says.

“ _I like you very best_ ”

* * *

  
When everyone found out they’re dating their father insisted they see each other in a formal dinner, an occasion Quackity hates.  
Quackity stares at his partner in a shy, nervous look, they’re visiting his parents, more like a family dinner for the two family.  
He met Wilbur and Tommy on occasion but not his father nor he expecting their whole family together in one table!

It was too nerve wracking.

“ _But what if I’m just a mess”_

_“ I’d still think I’m blessed”_

* * *

When he and Techno had a big fight because of the war he ran away and lived with his friends, Karl and Sapnap, a couple with unbreakable bond, a couple he very much envy but will never tell.  
Karl is a sweetheart while Sapnap is just the worst, they really says a lot to opposite attract.  
Also Sapnap being the worst had to do do with how told their other friends how he was the worst in the morning.

How he sleep like a log.

How he just have a nest fluff of hair

And that he’s very temperamental before drinking his coffee

“ _Do_ _you like me in the morning?”_

“ _Darling I am yearning”_

Sapnap also didn’t fail to mention how bad his sleeping posture and habit is.

“ _At night when I am tossing, turning_?”

_“My feet, my heart you're warming_ ”

When the two of them are watching tv he couldn’t help but asked

“ _Do you like me when it’s rainin_ g?”

A kiss on the forehead and a soft whisper answers him

_“I like you night and daily”_

“ _and will you stay with me when I am 80?”_  
  
His boyfriend just hugs him tightly as he laughed at the stupid question

“ _You’ll always be my baby_ ”

He know he wasn’t the confirmation type Techno also knows but he couldn’t help but ask sometimes if his boyfriend love him too.

* * *

Techno never wears suit because he thought he doesn’t look that good in it, he was a bit hesitant when a friend asked him to be their best man at their wedding.

“ _do you like me in a suit?_ ” 

His duckling just smiled and helped fixes his collar with a small peck on the cheek he whispered teasingly

_“I always think you’re cute”_

A laughed echoed in the room as the two cuddled at the edge of the sofa minding not to crease his newly ironed suit.

* * *

  
When the two decided to live together, they built a house in the far place alone, away from the capital.

Techno started planting, becoming a small farmer, retiring from the battle

“Do you still like me even when I’m a farmer?”

His partner stood in the farm land with him holding an umbrella to shade him from the harsh sun

“ _Out in the country where I’m farming_ ”

He saw how his little duck holds his dirt covered hand, letting go of the umbrella smiling softly saying loudly an answer he didn’t expect

“ _You’ll always be prince charming"_

* * *

  
When the harsh winter came the two snuggles at their old sofa, Techno wonders 

“ _Do you like me when it’s colder?”_

His small hybrid just snuggles at him closer his wings covering the two of them

“ _We’ll have to snuggle closer.”_

As the blizzard gets stronger outside the two was warming themselves infront of the fireplace, talking, having small talk.

“When spring arrived how about we do something together?”

Techno smiled at his adventure-loving boyfriend but frown at the thought that he never made an itinerary.

“ _What if my plans are too boring?_ ”

“ _My dear, we’ll go exploring!”_ his duckling grinned as he turned his head to look at him.

“ _Cool_ ,” he smiled as he gave him a quick kiss on the lips, holding, and caressing his hands grazing at a gold ring at his partner’s fingers 

“ _do you like me in the evening?”_ he heard his beloved's small chuckle as he received a deep kiss from him, he tighten his hold in his small waist fingers going north touching the skin of his back.

His beloved finished the quick kiss to hold his face, teary eyes and red lips.

“ _You better be believing_ ”

He silently wonder how this beautiful person fell for him.

“ _I sometimes wonder if I’m dreaming_ ”

“ _what is it that you’re meaning?_ ”

He know he wasn’t the confirmation type but sometimes techno thought to himself if his boyfriend love him too.

* * *

  
As he hold the hands of his most beloved person infront of everyone, Quackity and Techno smiled at each other as they put their forehead together staring like no one is around them, silently whispering a word of promise and commitment.

  
As the church bell chimes loudly signaling the end of the ceremony and welcoming the newlywed couple  
  
“ _Tell me is it true, am I in love with you_ ” they whispered at each other

“ _Tell me do you love me too”_

**Author's Note:**

> 💕💕


End file.
